The Ways of Turmoil
by Kalan van Lichtenstein
Summary: When Seto was only five his mother died. Now with his father gone a little brother counting on him to be strong, Seto feels alone. Yet who knows what may lie ahead for him? Only time will tell... Please R and R My first fic!
1. Prologe: You Must Face Your Past

**Disclaimer:** Actually, I'm reviewing this story and fixing all of the Otaku Japanese and Canon errors. Now, there's only Japanese where it's absolutely necessary. I also fixed a few grammatical errors. So, remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters. Anyways, enjoy the better written fic!

* * *

**"Before this tournament is over, you must come to terms with your past."  
  
-Isis Ishtar, _Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters_**

* * *

Hiroshi Gami stood staring at the door that lead to the emergency room in the hospital, looking troubled. His black hair that was usually neat was a complete mess, and a frown stretched across his usually smiling face. Nothing is going right this week, he thought to himself. First, the letter from his old friend Pegasus J. Crawford and now, this. Things just kept getting worse and worse.  
  
Pegasus was the son of a rich American businessman who had been friends with Hiroshi's father was several years younger than Hiroshi himself. About a year ago Pegasus had written to him saying that his father had recently come down with an illness. Then, only two weeks prior to heading to the hospital, Pegasus had written once again to inform Hiroshi that his father had died and now he had inherited his father's company at the age of fourteen. Hiroshi had little time to grieve however, as there was the matter of his own wife at hand.  
  
Mariko Gami was the current reason that Hiroshi was at the hospital in the first place. A few hours ago, she had been complaining of lower stomach pains, with wasn't abnormal considering that she was already eight months pregnant with their second child. What had started as a routine trip to the doctor's office had turned into the revelation that Mariko may be in early labour. That had been almost seven hours ago. Hiroshi had been waiting for seven hours outside the emergency room silently with his first child, a five-year-old named Seto. Though most children would have been complaining about the long wait, Seto had remained completely silent for the entire time, as if sensing that something was wrong and that his father hadn't been in any mood to talk. He was currently keeping a firm grip on his father's hand as tightly as he could, his blue eyes filled with surpassed tears. Seto, realising that his father was looking down at him nervously gathered up his courage and spoke for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
"Do you think that Mom's gonna be all right?" he asked.  
  
Hiroshi knew he couldn't lie to his son. Seto was far too intelligent to believe that sort of thing. Besides, Hiroshi didn't like lying much himself so he merely told Seto the only thing he could tell him, the truth.  
  
"I don't know Seto-kun. To tell you the truth I honestly just don't know" Hiroshi sighed.  
  
"You mean you think that she's going to." Seto was unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"I never said I thought she was going to." Hiroshi found himself unable to finish what he was about to say as well. It was just too painful to think about.  
  
"You're right Dad" Seto said, "I just assumed that you meant that something bad was going to happen to Mom. It's probably nothing to worry about."  
  
It wasn't the first time that Hiroshi was amazed by his son. Seto had clearly shown wisdom beyond his years many times before. Already by the age of five he could fluently speak both English and Japanese, which would most likely make him a very successful businessman in the distant future. Hiroshi's wondering thoughts were interrupted with the opening of the emergency door and a young nurse running towards him.  
  
"Um. Are you Mr. Hiroshi Gami?" The nurse asked meekly.  
  
"Yes, what do want to tell me?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Your... I mean... That... Is... That..."  
  
"Just try to tell me nice and slowly. It will be all right." Hiroshi said patiently.  
  
"Well the child sir."  
  
"The child is dead? Please say that the child isn't dead."  
  
"No sir... The child is... Well he's doing fine... Your wife though, I guess it was too much for her to handle..."  
  
Seto then began to speak.  
  
"What do you mean Nurse-san?"  
  
"I mean little boy... Well can you tell him what I mean?" She questioned, looking at Hiroshi.  
  
"What the nurse means is that. Your mother is gone, and we'll never." Hiroshi stopped in mid-sentence, wiping tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"NO!" Seto yelled, "She can't be! She just can't be!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that she is." The nurse said calmly, as Hiroshi was too overtaken with grief to even say anything.  
  
At that very moment Seto began to run. He ran as fast as he could through the doors that lead to the emergency room. As he ran he began reading off names.  
  
"Gaikar Nuriko, Galmi Yukito, Gami Mariko" he read slowing to a walk as he entered the room with his mother in it.  
  
Mariko Gami had been covered up with a white cloth, as most people that have been recently deceased usually are. With one swift motion, Seto removed the cover and looked down at her. She looks like she's sleeping he thought. I bet I could wake her up! At that thought his blue eyes lit up with excitement. Everything would be all right. At first Seto started to shake her slowly, knowing that his mother had been a light sleeper. When she didn't wake he began to shake her harder and then even harder, yet there was no response.  
  
"Mom, wake up! Please wake up" Seto pleaded vainly, but it was no use. Seto just couldn't wake his mother up.  
  
"Seto I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry about your mother most of all" a voice said coming from the doorway. Seto turned around. It was his father, Hiroshi. Seeing his father Seto ran towards him and they embraced. When Seto finally let go, Hiroshi began to speak to his son again.  
  
"You know she would have wanted me to protect you no matter what Seto. I really am going to miss her."  
  
"You won't go away will you dad? Will you still stay and protect me?" Seto asked.  
  
"I don't know Seto how long I'll be around. But I do know one thing: While I'm alive I'll always protect you and your little brother." Hiroshi said with a small smile spreading across his face.  
  
"My little brother?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, he's in the room next to this one. Do you want to see him?"  
  
Seto couldn't talk, so he just nodded. He looked at his mother again before he walked out of that room and into the one beside it.  
  
Seto's little brother had a bit of black hair on his head and grey-blue eyes. A nurse softly humming a song while rocking him to sleep was holding him.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Seto asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes, just be very careful." She said gently passing the baby to him.  
  
"Seto, what do you think we should name him?" Hiroshi asked looking at his son.  
  
"You want me to name the baby?" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"Of course, seeing as you have been s brave, it's only right for you to name him."  
  
"Then I name him Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba?" Asked Hiroshi astounded. "Why name him after a wooden horse?"  
  
"Because whenever I'm sad I always go to play on my wooden horse. After playing on it for a while it makes me feel better. That's why his name should be Mokuba." Seto smiled.  
  
"Very well Seto-kun. Mokuba it is." Hiroshi said smiling at his son.  
  
Seto stood looking at Mokuba. He was his little brother his light in the darkness. Someone who would always be there. Looking at him he smiled again.  
  
"I promise I'll always be here for you Mokuba. Always"

* * *

**The Beginning**

****

* * *

**Endnote:** Well what did you think? I'd have to say that it wasn't bad for my first fic. Remember, this is only the prologue. I plan to do something big with it in the future. If you want to be in this fic, just read and review. I always take constructive criticism, remember that too. 


	2. Chapter One: Nightmares Never Last Long

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly enough. But I do own Seto's real dad, Hiroshi. But unfortunately Hiro won't be around for much longer, so then I'll own no one again.

* * *

**"Nightmares never last long; one day you wake up and they're all gone"  
  
-Trunks, _Dragonball Z_**

* * *

_Deep within a dream Seto felt a hand reach and grab him by his arm. He couldn't see who or what it was because; well there was nothing to see. He was in what must be another world, all alone with no one around, except for this figure. It was pulling him faster and faster now, and then suddenly it stopped.  
  
'Why would something like this take me all the way into the middle of nowhere? What purpose does it serve?' The boy mentally inquired. Suddenly, almost as if something had read his mind, the mental question was answered.  
  
An arena materialised in front of his very eyes with two people standing on opposite sides. The figure on the right side of Seto looked like the boy that sat behind him in school and sometimes walked with him. His name was Yogi, or was it Yuugi? Either way it didn't look much like him at all. Yuugi was small and was picked on a lot by other children. This figure lacked the insecurity that Yuugi had, for he looked much more confidant. Deep in thought, Seto turned to the figure to his left.  
  
The figure was a tall young man with brown hair cut in a style almost identical to Seto's. The boy also had blue eyes, which also looked a bit like Seto's. In fact, the boy could have almost been Seto had he been five years younger and not have looked so cruel. There was something about him that Seto didn't like at all, but he just couldn't place it. Another feature that Seto didn't see was what was going on in the middle of the field. There were three giant white dragons that looked as if they were all ready to attack.  
  
How in the name of all things holy did I miss those things? He wondered to himself, though he had little time for wondering, because just then the man on the left began to speak.  
  
"What happened to you Yuugi? A moment ago, your face was twisted in fear. Why's he smiling? Has you gone past fear, and accepted that you're going to die?" He inquired, quite curious about the situation.  
  
So that is Yuugi, or Seto thought. But what would he be doing here of all places? Maybe it wasn't even the Yuugi that he knew; and was an entirely different Yuugi altogether. Before he could think enough Yuugi began to speak.  
  
"I'm smiling Kaiba because my next card is..." he said, pausing as he held up a card that Seto couldn't see clearly. "EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!"  
  
The boy called Kaiba's expression turned from a smug one to one filled with shock, even horror.  
  
"What... Exodia...?"  
  
Now it was Yuugi's turn to smirk.  
  
"EXODIA, AKAKEN!"  
  
Upon the field, Seto noticed the appearance of a star, with five cards at each point. Suddenly, something began to appear. First there was two arms, then two legs, until finally the head was showing. Seto had no doubt in his mind that the massive creature was Exodia.  
  
"It can't be... The Exodia cards... They really exist... Where did he... WHERE DID HE GET THEM?"  
  
"RAGE INFERNO! EXODIA NII-SAMA!"  
  
Nii-sama?_

* * *

"NII-SAMA!" a voice yelled shocking Seto out of his dream. "NII-SAMA! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT TODAY IS?"  
  
Seto opened his eyes to find a face with large blue-grey eyes standing over him. He smiled.  
  
"Good morning Mokuba."  
  
"I didn't ask you to say good morning nii-sama! I asked you if you remembered what today is!"  
  
Seto groaned. It was another school day; he knew that for sure, but something special must be happening today for Mokuba to get so excited.  
  
"No Mokuba I don't know" Seto said, with a smile still spread across his face.  
  
"Nii-sama" Mokuba said scornfully "how could you forget that today's your birthday?"  
  
"Wha?" Seto said, rubbing his eyes. He had completely forgotten all about his birthday. He had been so wrapped up in his dream, he had completely forgotten that he had turned eight, which meant already for two years of his life he had been without his mother Mariko.  
  
"Dad says he wants to see you downstairs to practice some martial arts," Mokuba continued, snapping himself out of thought.  
  
"Right now?" Seto questioned.  
  
"No. Ten minutes ago" Mokuba answered.  
  
"TEN MINUTES!!" Seto yelled, "SHIT!!"  
  
"Nii-sama you shouldn't say words like-" Mokuba started to say, but Seto had already got up and started to change into clothes.  
  
"That" Mokuba finished as Seto ran out the door and into the yard.  
  
The Gamis lived in a traditional Japanese house that had been built years before by Seto's great-great grandfather, though that was of little importance to Seto at the moment, because he was already late as it was for the martial arts lesson with his father. They had made an agreement that Hiroshi would teach Seto what he wanted to know on one condition; he would get up on time and promptly start routine training or ELSE. Seto had never wanted to find out what the "or ELSE" meant, but it looked like he was almost certainly going to find out. 

When he got out into the yard his father, Hiroshi was standing. He couldn't see the expression on his father's face but he guessed that he wasn't pleased.  
  
"Dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Seto repeated to his father over and over again.  
  
At hearing this, Hiroshi smiled. It was Seto's birthday after all, and he had called him down to tell him that he didn't have to do anything today, but watching him continuously say "Sorry" was quite entertaining. He waited a minute before talking.  
  
"Seto stop apologizing. I called you down to say that because it's your birthday you don't have to do any martial arts today. Also, be sure to expect a surprise at lunch" he added.  
  
"Really Dad?" Seto asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Seto yelled.  
  
Hiroshi sighed. Not this again, he thought. Before he silenced his son once again, he looked down at his watch. It was almost time for Seto and Mokuba to go to school.  
  
"Seto could you get Mokuba and walk him to school? It's almost time for you to go."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Dad! See you!" Seto said  
  
"Se you Seto!" Hiroshi called back.  
  
Seto didn't need to wait long for Mokuba. By the time he got back into the house, Mokuba was just getting his backpack ready. For the first half of the walk nothing happened, until two other people, Yuugi Mutou and his best friend, Anzu Mazaki joined them.  
  
"Hi there Seto!" Yuugi said smiling.  
  
"Hello Yuugi-kun! Hello Anzu-chan!" Seto smiled back at them.  
  
"You know Gami, you should be more polite to ladies." Anzu said, half- jokingly, half-sarcastically.  
  
"Oh EXCUSE me! Hello Lady Anzu of the Apricots" Seto replied, with a broad smile across his face.  
  
"You, a lady?" Yuugi asked, "That would be scary."  
  
"OH YOU!!" Anzu smirked as she started to hit Yuugi with her backpack.  
  
Now would be the perfect chance to ask Yuugi if he knows anyone named Kaiba, Seto thought remembering the dream, though if Yuugi knew nothing of a boy named Kaiba, Seto would hate to look stupid. That was the last thing that Seto wanted. Though, he needed to know this just in case that dream was an omen of some sort. He waited until Anzu had stopped chasing Yuugi around before he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Yuugi," Seto asked, "Do you know anyone named Kaiba?"  
  
Yuugi paused for a moment.  
  
"Kaiba? No I've never heard of anyone named Kaiba."  
  
Relief swept over Seto. For a minute he had thought his dream had some sort of meaning. Clearly it meant nothing other then that Seto had an overactive imagination. But then why did he feel so bad?  
  
For the rest of the walk Seto was silent, while Yuugi, Anzu and Mokuba talked with each other. Once they got to Domino Elementary Mokuba, went to his preschool class while Seto, Yuugi and Anzu walked down the hallway to the third grade class.  
  
For the rest of the morning they would be listening to pointless babble that Seto had known since he was at least four. The teacher had noticed before that he didn't pay as much attention as the other students, and sometimes wondered if he was really there.  
  
Occasionally the teacher would call on him to see if he was paying attention. Of course, he always answered the questions right, as most of them were still simple multiplication and division. The only class he needed to listen in at all was English class, which was an option given to third graders.  
  
Yet even English was fairly simple, seeing as there were only twenty- six characters in the English alphabet.  
  
After what seemed like a near-eternity, the time for lunch finally came. Seto ran as fast as he could to Mokuba's class. As he arrived, he noticed a young man, a boy really. Seto quickly recognized him with his silver hair covering up one eye. It was Pegasus J. Crawford, his father's friend. Gathering up courage, he ran over to him.  
  
"Mr. Crawford? This is Seto, you know Hiroshi's son. I was wondering what you are doing here-" Seto began.  
  
Pegasus looked at him startled.  
  
"Seto-kun! Of course I remember you, how could I forget!" he smiled briefly, then his face slipped into a deep frown.  
  
"I'm here. Well, I'm here because something happened to your father."  
  
"SOMETHING HAPPENED?" Yelled Seto, "What happened? Is everything all right?"  
  
"Go get Mokuba" Pegasus said, "And I'll tell you"...

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Endnote:** RUN! A CIFFIE! Aren't I evil? Well, I want to thank everyone who reviewed; I never thought that I'd even get one review. You guys are great! Remember, I'm always open to ways that I can make my story better, so read and review! I should have the next chapter up by next week okay?


	3. Chapter Two: You Understand So Little

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own anything. I guess that's all now then!

* * *

**"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."  
  
-Ansem, _Kingdom Hearts_**

* * *

Seto's first thought was not to believe anything, to reject it all. It seemed to be surreal. It just couldn't be, nothing like this could have ever happened, it just couldn't. What could Pegasus possibly mean? Was his father really hurt? He just stood there for a minute, letting it all sink into his mind. There was no world, nothing, only the feeling of emptiness and turmoil. The one who brought him back to reality was Pegasus, who was looking concerned."Seto, are you all right?" he asked."What do you mean? Didn't you just say something about my dad?"  
  
"Yes, Seto I did. But-" He paused for a moment, as if considering something. "But I think that you'll need to get your little brother first, as it's something that you'll both need to hear."  
  
"What do I need to hear about sir?" asked a small voice in the background.  
  
Both Seto and Pegasus turned around swiftly. Standing in the doorway to the classroom was Mokuba, his grey eyes wide with concern. He quickly made his way over to Seto.  
  
"Nii-sama, who is that strange man?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Pegasus glanced down at Mokuba.  
  
"Don't you remember me Mokuba?" he asked "I'm Pegasus J. Crawford, your father's best friend. I-"  
  
"You mean that Dad isn't dead?" interrupted Seto, clasping his hands over his mouth.  
  
That was a stupid thing to do, he thought mentally hitting himself for it. Why do you always assume the worst, asked the optimistic portion of his mind. Because the worst always happens to you, said that cruel nagging part.  
  
Pegasus frowned for a moment.  
  
"Well I don't know how he is now, but he was doing fine the last time I heard about him."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Seto, his voice quivering slightly.  
  
Pegasus frowned once more, glancing at the ground, and then glancing back at Seto.  
  
"Well, your father was in a car accident only about thirty minutes ago," Pegasus began.  
  
Seto bit his lip, in order to keep quiet. He didn't want Mokuba to become any more worried then he already was.  
  
"When I last heard from the hospital, they said he was in critical but stable condition, but I really don't know how long that will last." Pegasus said, wiping a small drop of sweat from his brow.  
  
Seto couldn't hold his feelings in any longer  
  
"Is that why you came here, to tell us that? Do you expect me to be just fine and not even care?" He sobbed  
  
"No Seto. That's not why! I came here to take you and your brother to see your father, as my limonene is waiting just outside."  
  
Seto wiped a few tears off his face.  
  
"Really?" he asked  
  
"Really."  
  
During the ride to the hospital, everyone remained silent. Mokuba was tired and fell asleep. Seto and Pegasus just starred at the floor, both of them in deep thought. When they arrived at the hospital, Seto was told that his little brother would have to wait out in the playground and Pegasus would only be able to take him to the door. Seto guessed that it was because his father wasn't in very good condition. They decided that Mokuba would visit next, and then Pegasus. When Seto arrived at his father's door, a nurse leaving his room seemed very shocked.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I'm sure." Replied Seto.  
  
After he entered the room, he wasn't so sure anymore,  
  
Hiroshi was in a terrible state. His black hair was stained with blood, and his blue eyes had lost almost all of their spark. He was attached to a support system that was monitoring his breathing and heart rate. Seto could barely look at his father like that.  
  
"Seto, is that you?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Yes dad, it is." Seto said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" he asked.  
  
"He's outside, playing on the swings. Pegasus brought us here."  
  
Hiroshi smiled.  
  
"That's good. I wanted to see you before I-" he was unable to finish his sentence, as he started coughing.  
  
"You're not going to leave Mokuba and I alone, are you dad?" Seto asked concerned.  
  
Hiroshi tried to laugh, but ended up coughing.  
  
"Leave you alone?" he asked. "Seto, I'll never leave you or your brother alone. As long as you keep me in your heart, I'll always be with you."  
  
"But I don't want you to be in my heart! I want you to be with me and Mokuba forever!" Cried Seto, feeling as though this was the end.  
  
Hiroshi smiled.  
  
"You know... I wish I could have stayed longer, watched you grow up. But..." Hiroshi coughed again, "I guess... now I cant. Seto, I love both you and your brother. Be strong... Watch out for Mokuba..." he said, letting out a long, relaxed sigh.  
  
"Dad?" Seto asked. He was given no response. Seto checked the monitor his father had been on. Sure enough, it had gone flat, which could mean only one thing. His father was dead.  
  
Seto didn't know how long he stayed in his father's room. He could barely remember when the nurse came to check on him only to discover that Hiroshi was now dead. She didn't scold Seto, as that would have probably made the whole situation worse for the poor boy.

Shortly after, Pegasus found his way into the room, the one eye that actually showed was bloodshot from crying. He said that it would probably be best if he could go get Mokuba. Seto agreed and headed out to the playground.  
  
As Seto walked outside to get Mokuba, it finally started to sink into him that his father was gone, he'd never come back. When he finally reached the hospital playground, he noticed that Mokuba was sitting on a swing, looking at the ground.  
  
"Nii-sama?" Mokuba said weakly, looking up at his brother, "I'm scared. Where's daddy? He'll make everything better."  
  
Seto looked down at his brother. He was so young, so naïve, unaware of what happened. Wiping a tear from his cheek, he said the only thing that he could think of saying.  
  
"Daddy can't make everything better anymore Mokuba. But maybe now I can."

**_

* * *

_**

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Endnote: Cries That was so sad! I really didn't want to kill Hiroshi, I really didn't. I feel so bad. I'm also really sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy with High School and everything. 


	4. Chapter Three: My Enemy is Anyone That S...

Disclaimer: As always, I never have and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters. They are all copyrighted to Takashi-sama. I just thought that it would be kind of neat if Seto's father was a friend of Pegasus, but that's just me. So, onto the fic!

* * *

**"My enemy is anything that stands before me and tries to kill me"  
  
-Heero Yuy, _Gundam Wing_**

**__**

* * *

It had been only a couple of days since Hiroshi had died, but Seto had very little time to grieve. Most of his time was spent packing the contents of his home, which were to be put into storage until he would come of age to inherit. Mokuba, who was too young to fully grasp the situation, sat silently watching as Seto helped Pegasus and the rest of the movers load up truck after truck. The only break in the continuous routine was when Yuugi and Anzu stopped by late at night in concern for Seto.  
  
"Seto-kun, you weren't at school for three days. Why was that?" Yuugi asked with wide eyes.  
  
Seto couldn't answer because he was afraid he couldn't talk, so he just frowned and turned away.  
  
"Gami, Yuugi was worried about you. The least you could do is answer him and not just sit here moping around and acting like such a little idiot!" Anzu said, clearly unaware about what had happened to him.  
  
Though Seto knew that Anzu was only trying to be polite, Seto shot her a glare.  
  
"Anzu, you don't understand. How could you understand?"  
  
"Gami, what am I supposed to understand in the first place?" Anzu asked.  
  
"You don't understand how it feels when your father dies, when you're forced to move from your home and town into a new city halfway across Japan with family members that you barely know!" Seto snapped.  
  
Anzu suddenly turned white, realising the mistake that she had just made.  
  
"Gami, I'm sorry. I didn't know. How could I be so stupid?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you could tell me?" Seto responded, soon wishing he hadn't. It was nice of Yuugi and Anzu to visit him and he was just being an asshole. What kind of person did something like that? Maybe the boy called Kaiba from his dream, but certainly NOT him. How could he be so terrible?  
  
"Gami, you're right. I should tell you, but to be honest I just don't know why I do some of things that I do. It's just me, just like you are you." Anzu said, clearly attempting to remain calm.  
  
"You're right Anzu-chan, I really should be happy that you even bothered to come and visit me." Seto said, forcing a weak smile.  
  
"Isn't that what friends are for? Right?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Right!" Seto said, smiling a bit more.  
  
"You know, you have a lot more friends then you think. Lots of people would be happy if you'd stay here! Everyone in school is really worried about you." Yuugi smiled.  
  
Seto's smile quickly slid back into a frown.  
  
"Seto-kun, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" Yuugi asked in concern.  
  
"No Yuugi, I couldn't stay here even if I wanted to. You see, my father said specifically in his will that if anything were to happen to him that my brother and I were to go to live with our uncle and aunt", sighed Seto.  
  
Yuugi nodded his head sympathetically, as if understanding everything.  
  
For a few minutes no one spoke, and time seemed to stand still. All they could hear was the faint breeze in the distance, until a familiar voice called something from the house.  
  
"NII-SAMA! COME GET THE REST OF YOUR THINGS PACKED!! WE'RE LEAVING IN THE MORNING!" Yelled Mokuba.  
  
"Just a minute Mokuba. I'll also help you if you want." Seto responded.  
  
"Don't worry, nii-sama, Peggysus already helped me, so all we need is you now!"  
  
Yuugi looked at Anzu and Anzu looked back at Yuugi. They both nodded.  
  
"I guess that we should go now, then." Yuugi frowned.  
  
"Yuugi-kun, don't look so sad! We just might see each other again!" Seto smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" Chorused Yuugi and Anzu together, before turning to walk away down the road.  
  
Seto waited, looking off into the distance until Yuugi and Anzu were completely out of sight. He then turned back to his house to gather the rest of his belongings.  
  
"So, Pegasus, I need to pack the rest of my things?" Asked Seto.  
  
Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Seto-kun, don't worry about anything. Everything is all ready packed. I just need YOU to go to bed."  
  
Seto smiled. He liked how light-hearted Pegasus always was. It always made him feel happy.  
  
"What about Mokuba?" Asked Seto.  
  
"Don't worry about Mokuba. He's all ready in bed. I'm more worried about you. You haven't slept much at all since... The accident."  
  
Seto frowned. Pegasus always referred to Hiroshi's death as "The accident." Though Seto knew that Pegasus was trying to help, that just seemed to make everything worse. But Pegasus was right about one thing: Seto hadn't been able to sleep well at all. Deciding not to argue, he headed to his bedroom without another word exchanged.  
  
As Seto reached his room, he realised just how much of a toll the past few days had on him. He collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to change, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_He looked around. It appeared to be another dream. He was standing in a black hallway that appeared to be leading into a room. From that room, he could hear the faint buzz of conversation. Wanting to get a better look, he began to walk down the hallway. Looking into the room, he saw two figures. One appeared to be the boy called Kaiba from his first dream. The other one was a small black haired boy who looked oddly familiar.  
  
"......You know that I mean! You bet on Yuugi instead of ME, your own BROTHER! How do you think that feels?" Asked the smaller boy.  
  
Seto stood there, slightly shocked. This boy was the boy called Kaiba's younger brother? Why did he look so familiar? What did Yuugi have to do with anything? Before Seto could ask himself any more questions, the boy called Kaiba began to speak.  
  
"And I still feel the same. YOU can't beat Yuugi. I opposed your participation from the beginning."  
  
For a moment, there was silence. Then, the black haired boy began to speak once again.  
  
"Th-That's not... I... I just... I just thought that if I beat him-"  
  
"Know this!" Shouted the boy called Kaiba, cutting his younger brother off. "There is no brotherly love in the gaming world. Until you figure that out, you'll always be a loser MOKUBA!"_ _

* * *

_  
Seto jolted awake. Wiping sweat off his brow, he began to piece together just what exactly he had seen. If the boy called Kaiba's little brother's name was Mokuba, did that mean that the boy called Kaiba was Seto? No, it couldn't mean that. Seto was nothing like that evil, cruel boy that he saw. It couldn't be him, could it? Could it?

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Endnote: Yes! I have over a page of reviews! I'm so happy! In case anyone was wondering, when Anzu and Yuugi meet up with Seto, they would probably not consider him to be the kid that they knew. And, anyways, in Seto's time with Kaiba, I think that he would have forgotten about them. There will be more cameos of other Yu-Gi-Oh characters in the future. And PLEASE Review!! Also, check out my other fanfic, "The Dieing Light of Hope". It's an AU in a world where Gozaburo never adopted Seto.  
  
**Vx Tao Ren xV**: Yup! I based my story on the very little facts that I know. Most of the story is following the how the manga turned out, with Seto's relatives stealing all of the poor kids' inheritance. It will then move on to mean old Gozaburo, and it should end right before Seto meets Yuugi again.  
  
**Mary:** Yes, Seto is a bit OOC, but he will get more into character as he grows older. Be patient. 


	5. Chapter Four: Take Care of Each Other

**Disclaimer:** All right, I'll admit it: I am Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore, I do own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you believed that you're not the sharpest person around. I own NOTHING!

* * *

**"You brothers had better take care of each other forever"  
  
-Kastuya Jonnouchi, _Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters_**

* * *

The next morning, Seto found himself to be in a foul mood. He wasn't sure if it was over the mysterious dream he had last night, or being unable to go back to sleep. Either way, it hadn't affected him well, and he constantly found himself fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he changed into some cleaner clothing. After finally getting dressed, he trudged down the empty hallway and into the main dining room, where Pegasus was sitting, sipping a glass of wine.  
  
"So, Seto-kun how was your sleep last night?" Asked Pegasus, stopping for a moment to sip from his drink.  
  
"Well, I guess that it could have been better," he confessed. "I had a rather odd dream that didn't seem to really make much sense."  
  
Pegasus raised an eyebrow, almost dropping his wineglass.  
  
"What exactly was your dream about Seto?"  
  
Seto paused for a moment, thinking about how to word it so that Pegasus could understand better.  
  
"Well, Pegasus-san, you see in my dream there was two different people, one of them was a boy called Kaiba and he-"  
  
"Kaiba?" Pegasus interrupted. "Kaiba, as in the Kaiba Corporation?" He asked.  
  
"What's the Kaiba Corporation?" Seto inquired, forgetting about his dream for a moment.  
  
"The Kaiba Corporation, or Kaiba Corp. as it's mostly called is one of the largest producers of military weapons in the world. The president is a man named Gozaburo Kaiba. I met him once, when I was about your age. He was stiff as hell and had no love for cartoons." He sighed. "Pardon my language," he added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Of course Pegasus-san," Seto responded, shocked about the recent development in information. That could mean that the boy called Kaiba might not be him at all. Why would it be him? It was just a dream after all, not something meant to be taken seriously, was it? "So, what did Gozaburo-san look like?" He asked.  
  
Pegasus let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Well, Seto I tried to purge the thought of the stiff old man from my mind. But, from what I remember, he wore a red suit and had black hair and a moustache. Does that sound like the man from your dream?"  
  
Seto shook his head.  
  
"No. The boy called Kaiba was wearing a white suit, and he had brown hair and blue eyes, quite similar to mine actually, only he was older and looked meaner. For a while I wondered if he could be ME."  
  
"Why would you say that?" The older man asked.  
  
"You see in my dream, Kaiba had a younger black-haired brother named Mokuba. When I came up to them, I saw they were in an argument of sorts. Though, it was just a dream. Nothing really important."  
  
Pegasus frowned, and then took another sip out of his wineglass.  
  
"Are you sure it was just a normal dream?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean by 'just a normal dream?' Aren't all dreams the same?"  
  
"Seto let me ask you a question. Do you believe in fate?"  
  
Seto shot a small glare at Pegasus.  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked. "Did you just change the subject?"  
  
Pegasus sipped from his wineglass once more.  
  
"Just be patient Seto-kun. This has to do with everything. I'll ask you once more: Do you believe in fate?"  
  
"No, Pegasus, I don't. My father always told me that we all have control of our own lives and we can decide what it is that we do with them." He didn't understand WHY Pegasus would be so interested in fate. It didn't make much sense to him. But, then again, Pegasus was a strange man.  
  
"Well, Seto, you see some people would think your dreams to be what are called prophecy dreams. They foretell things that will one day come to pass. Someone might say that you are catching a glimpse at your own destiny. The boy called Kaiba may not just LOOK like you, he might actually, as you said earlier BE you."  
  
Seto shook his head.  
  
"No! It can't be true! I said that the boy called Kaiba was a cruel person! I'd never become like him! Besides, you KNOW that my last name isn't even 'Kaiba'. It's Gami, and it will always stay that way!" He couldn't help it. He knew he was being childish, but the mere THOUGHT of having anything to do with the boy called Kaiba upset him more than he wanted to think. There was nothing that meant the dreams were even CLOSE to being real.  
  
If they aren't real, thought that cruel, nagging portion of his mind that seemed to be surfacing so often now, then why did the boy called Kaiba look so much like you? And, above all else, WHY was Yuugi in your dream? And why-  
  
"No Seto, I suppose that you may be right. After all, no one REALLY understands dreams. I'm sorry if I may have worried you...... " Said Pegasus, interrupting Seto's disturbing train of thought.  
  
"No, Pegasus-san that's fine. As much as I hate do admit it, I guess that YOU have a point as well." Responded Seto, still feeling a bit insecure.  
  
Putting down his glass of wine, Pegasus sighed, clearly thinking about something else.  
  
"You know, we're going to be on our way soon. You should go get Mokuba right now."  
  
Seto nodded. Though he didn't want to say anything, this entire conversation was making him quite uncomfortable. Almost tripping over a chair, he ran down the hall, and into his brother's room. To his surprise, Mokuba was all ready up and struggling to get himself dressed.  
  
"Mokuba, do you need any help?" Asked Seto.  
  
The black-haired boy shook his head.  
  
"Nope nii-sama. I am able to do just fine. Well almost." He said, getting his head stuck inside his shirt. After a few moments of struggling, he was finally able to poke his head through the hole in the shirt.  
  
"So nii-sama, what did you want?"  
  
"Well, I was here to tell you that we're going to be leaving."  
  
Mokuba looked at the floor, shuffling his feet back and forth.  
  
"When?" He asked.  
  
"Right now." Responded Seto.  
  
"But nii-sama, I want to wait for daddy for a while longer. He should be home soon."  
  
Seto frowned. Mokuba still didn't believe that Hiroshi was never coming back. He couldn't expect his three-year old brother to grasp the concept of death.  
  
"Mokuba, daddy isn't coming home. He won't come home again."  
  
Mokuba frowned.  
  
"You sure nii-sama?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Well, just in case, can you leave him a note, to tell him where we are if he comes looking for us?" Asked Mokuba, smiling.  
  
"Of course, little brother. If it'll make you feel better."  
  
Taking a pair of scissors that Mokuba kept in his bedroom, Seto began to write something into the wall:  
  
**HIROSHI GAMI  
  
THE ONLY FATHER WE'LL EVER KNOW  
  
ALWAYS WATCH OUT FOR US DAD  
  
-SETO AND MOKUBA GAMI**

* * *

"Pegasus-san, why were you here in Japan?" Asked Seto. They had been in Pegasus' limousine for nearly one hour, and Seto hadn't said anything. Mokuba, out of boredom had fallen asleep and was leaning against Seto. Pegasus had been reading an American comic about the adventures of some sort of rabbit.  
  
Placing the comic down, an expression of shock appeared across the man's face.  
  
"Why do you want to know Seto-kun?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I guess I have no real reason to know. It just might be a bit helpful to know why you're here and can't stay longer."  
  
"Well Seto, I'm not sure where to begin. One of the reasons I was here was to see Hiroshi and you and Mokuba. Another reason that I'm here was to tell Hiro that I'm-" he paused for a moment, trying to think of a word. "Engaged."  
  
Seto glanced at Pegasus, shocked.  
  
"ENGAGED! To who?" Asked Seto, eager for an answer. It seemed very shocking, after all Pegasus was only seventeen, very young to be engaged to anyone.  
  
"She's a woman named Cyndia. She's the most beautiful woman in the world and... Oh Seto, you just couldn't believe her beauty." His eyes glazed over, as if he was in a far off land.  
  
"But that's not the matter at hand. I need to talk to you about your adoptive parents. They're Hiro-kun's relatives, no?" Asked Pegasus, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, Shuzo Gami is my father's older brother. They're our only relatives. Grandpa Gami died last year." Responded Seto, not really thinking.  
  
"What about your maternal family?" The older man asked.  
  
"I don't know about them."  
  
"You don't KNOW about them? How can you not know about them?"  
  
"You see my mother's father Umehara Torazo didn't support what the Americans were doing to Japan. According to dad, when Torazo found out that his only child Mariko was going to be married to the son of an American- lover, he disowned her. I don't think that he even knew that she died. So I don't know anything about my mother's family at all." Seto sighed.  
  
"Ah yes, I do remember when I was younger Hiro-kun telling me about Mariko. That must be terrible, to never know your maternal family."  
  
Seto shook his head.  
  
"Actually Pegasus-san, it isn't THAT bad. I guess if I knew Grandma and Grandpa Umehara, it might make me miss mom more. It's going to be bad enough living with Aunt Chiaki and Uncle Shuzo as it is."  
  
"Why do you say that Seto-kun?"  
  
"Well, for one, Shuzo looks somewhat like dad did. I'm not sure how I really feel about that. And, for another, though Shuzo is nice enough to Mokuba and I, Chiaki isn't the best person in the world."  
  
Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Well, Seto-kun I'm sure that you'll be fine. After all, you ARE your father's son. Your father was always a great man. I'm sure that you'll be great as well no matter what."  
  
"You're sure?" Seto asked, remembering the boy called Kaiba.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I AM Pegasus after all!"  
  
"Of course you are!" Chimed in Mokuba, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Both Seto and Pegasus looked at him, shocked. Seto hadn't expected him to be awake so soon.  
  
"When did you wake up Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"Just right now nii-sama! I heard Peggy-san say that he was Pegasus! Isn't that kind of obvious?"  
  
"I guess it is Mokuba!" Laughed Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus-san!" Called the driver from the front seat, "we've arrived at the residence of Mr. Shuzo Gami."  
  
"Well, Seto-kun, Mokuba-kun, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Sighed Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus-san, before you leave can you come in and come with us to see Aunt Chiaki and Uncle Shuzo?" Asked Seto.  
  
"I suppose that CAN be arranged." Smiled Pegasus.  
  
So, all together the three of them, gathered belongings in the limousine and headed up the doors, to where Seto and Mokuba's new lives awaited them.  
  
Or maybe not...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Endnote:** Wow, that's (so far) been the longest chapter in the fic. Sorry if it was a bit dull. The next chapter should be a bit more exciting, but this chapter was to offer some insight onto family backgrounds. A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys! Also, if you like dubbing rants, be sure to check out my friend Indigo's website (her username is Indigo Tantarain) and don't forget to review! Also thank you to **Nari-chan SND** and **Vx Tao Ren xV** for being my most loyal reviewers so far! In case you're wondering how old Pegasus is: I made him to be seventeen at the moment, according to canon. 


End file.
